I'm Not a Kitty
by Princess Solstar
Summary: It started out with Nathaniel wanting to finish his work. But Castiel and Celeste keep ruining it! In a desperate solution, Nathaniel goes along with an idea and puts Castiel in a very strange situation: He's going to be living with Celeste. He has become his most HATED creature. And to top it all, Castiel might be going crazy. Is he really? Maybe! MEOW! CastielxCeleste(OC)
1. Prologue - The Plan

_**Author's Notes:** Hello readers! Some of you may know me and this story OR you may know my story and not me OR you may know me and not my story OR none of the above! I am of many names but that's not entirely what this is here for! _

_I'd like to mention that this particular story is a My Candy Love fanfic and the difference with this story versus others? _

_Originally, this story possesses a chapter art at the end of each chapter. However! Due to the different settings of this site, viewing those images will be a little tricky. I may post links at the end of each chapter but I have yet to decide if I will do that. _

_But other than that, there is no major differences from the one I have in the Fanfiction section of the MCL Forums._

_So enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Prologue ~ The Plan**

Nathaniel's POV

I had just been minding my own business. Which is writing and reviewing a couple of papers.

I was doing it in the library though because lately I get _disturbances_ from the hall _outside_ the Student Council room that cause me to mess up on my work.

By two certain people.

With silver and red hair.

I had chose sitting at a table in a part of the library that was _supposed_ to have been empty.

Not happening.

Sitting in the back of the historic literature section, I reviewed and corrected the documents I needed to have done by the end of the day. With a pen. The librarian was out due to a family emergency and let me stay there. And no one else should have been there.

_Ahh, another error._ *BAM! BAM!* The tip of my pen just met the paper as one of the library doors slammed open and close, a long squiggly line appeared against the document. The last important document.

My eye twitched in annoyance as I felt a vein in my head thumping. Or was that the thumping of the shoes of the person that just ruined my work and invaded my solitude? Sighing, I dropped my pen on the hardwood surface, rubbing my temples as I tried to calm down.

_Please lord do not let it be them…_ A flash of white was my answer from the heavens as the intruder passed by the aisle I was in. I heard their feminine voice muttering something that sounded like "Gotta hide, gotta hide. No way he would enter here." _Just. Great. It's her here. And when she's around-_ "Aha! This looks like a good-" *BAM!* "Eep!" _**HE's** usually near by._

My hand came into contact with my forehead as I heard heavy footfalls of the second intruder.

"Come out, come out princess. I know you're here. Now save us the trouble and show yourself." There must be something out to get me today because the footsteps rounded the corner and I meet the gray gaze of the person I would less want to see at this moment. "Castiel."

"…Golden boy." He gritted out. _Calm yourself Nathaniel. Calm. Peace and calm…_ "You wouldn't happen…to have seen a little silver _princess_ come in would you?" Of course I've seen her. In fact, I knew very well where she was hiding. But should I tell him this to make them both gone? Or would disaster fall upon me?

"…Perhaps. Who exactly are you looking for?" Castiel bared his teeth and looked like he wanted to say something but refrained.

"You know very well who." He spat. "Just tell me where she is."

My golden eyebrow rose as I didn't respond. His patience snapped as he said, "CELESTE IS WHO I'M LOOKING FOR! WHERE IS SHE?!"

I just looked at him smugly before giving him my response. "Obviously she's behind you." The look on his face was priceless to see as the red head turned his dumbfounded face around. The silver haired girl that had been trying to sneak away looked like a deer caught in headlights as her crystal blue eyes widen. "Eep."

"There you are." Celeste took off running in the other direction as Castiel started running after her. "Hey you two! Don't run in the library!" I'm sure they didn't hear me as they focused on their chase. I prayed they didn't make a mess.

Of course, my luck was not good today. I heard a few books falling and some furniture flip before I heard a shriek and a triumphant yell. _Ugh… They better not have left a huge mess. I am NOT cleaning up after them. _Taking a deep breath, I followed the sound of laughter that was filling the library. _Please have nothing broken. PLEASE._ Rounding the corner, I surveyed the damage. All the tables in this part of the library were on their sides. Chairs were strewn around and some books. One bookshelf was down. In the middle of the mess were the two culprits as one was crying out of laughter and the other was running his fingers on her side.

"Surrender! And take back what you said!"

"Never! Ahahaha!" Castiel just grinned and kept tickling her. They were ignoring the mess they just created. And me.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes for a bit and counted to ten before I called out to them. "Just what do you two think you're doing? You made huge mess. AGAIN." That got them to stop what they were doing before they looked at me before looking around to see what I'm talking about.

"Uhh…"

"….Oops."

Sigh. I didn't want to do this but… " After school, _both_ of you are cleaning this." I braced myself for the inevitable protests.

"WHAT!"

"No way, she started this!"

"As if! You got mad for no reason!"

"Who was it that called me a tomato head?" _Seriously?_

"I told you to stop calling me 'princess'!"

"Whatever! You started it!"

"No you did!" _Oh lord…_

"No you!"

"Nu uh! It was you!" _I feel a headache coming on._

"Did not!"

"Did too!" _My head…_

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" I yelled. They both jumped at that. I never did like yelling. My head was starting to kill me. _Need aspirin. Note to self. Find Melody._ "You both are going to clean this up, no exceptions." Then the bell rang. _Great. The day is over. My paperwork._ "Start now."

I left them there, grabbed my paperwork, and went in search of the brown haired girl. I found her standing in the Student Council room where she smiled warmly at me. "Oh there you are. I came to pick up those papers. Are you done?" I just groaned in response and plunked myself down in one of the chairs surrounding the table where meetings were held. Her eyes shone concern as she asked me, " What's wrong?"

"Headache. From those two. Again. And this!" I slide the papers toward her on the table, leaving the one with the line across it on top of the pile. Melody nodded her head as she dug into her purse and pulled out an aspirin bottle and a water bottle. _Thank heavens for this angel._ Graciously I took them from her. She just watched me as I took a drink before she spoke.

"You know… If they wouldn't hide their feelings from each other, maybe things would be better?" I just laughed at that.

"Really now? Those two are oblivious of each other's feelings and more stubborn on such then anything else. There's a very slim chance they would admit their feelings." I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes. I heard Melody shift and felt her presence in the chair next to me.

"Perhaps so but… If one of them were just to _happen_ to find out the other's feelings, maybe the other would admit to them as well?" I furrowed my eyebrows together at that.

"And just how can that happen?" Giggling answered me as I opened my eyes to look at Melody.

The look in her eyes scared me.

"Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

**_Author's Comments:_**_ Ohohohoh! What will happen next? What idea does Melody have in mind? What's in store for our Castiel and Celeste?_

_Poor Nathaniel though XD And he was only trying to do his work... Whatever it was._

_Check out the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Kitty

_**Author's Notes:** Anddddd, we are back!_

_What will happen now? Maybe one shouldn't try to make Nathaniel mad. Hmm... Anyway, here's chapter 1!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Kitty**

That evening I found myself standing on the porch of a nice house.

Burgundy paneling with white windows and a dark roof. A white picket fence surrounded the perimeter as metal fencing split the front and back yards. The whole outside looked nice and I would've passed by such a house more often on my way home but if only one thing wasn't there.

_How did I get myself into this situation where I'm on the porch of Castiel's house?_ Eyeing the black motorcycle that was parked in the driveway, I thought back to my talk with Melody while pulling a little vile with purple liquid out of my pants back pocket. She had said if I got this from Rosayla it may help us all. Rosayla was suspicious when I requested it but when I explained everything to her she understood. Then she told me what to do and to do it to the most stubborn of the two.

Obviously that was Castiel and the reason why I'm in front of his door.

Repocketing the vile, I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. I waited there for a couple of minutes before I heard footsteps behind the door. My heartbeat picked up pace and I started panicking. I was just about to convience myself to leave when the door opened to reveal a guy in a red shirt of a band on it and black jeans with a chain.

Castiel looked surprised at first like he expected someone else before his eyes glared at me. "What do you want?" He spat.

Despite our usual standoffs, I felt really nervous and I think I was sweating on the spot. "I-I have something for you."

He roll his eyes at me. "What, not giving papers to sign at school not good enough? You had to come to my house and bring your work with you? Or do you not have a life?" That got me burning. I gritted my teeth as I responded. "No… Nothing like that."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in the doorframe. "What? Got something to say then? What's so important you had to come to my place to tell-" He stopped suddenly. Then he looked me over and I'm sure he figured I was nervous. Realization dawned in his eyes. _Crap, did he know of the vile?_

"Eww, you're going to confess your undying love for me now aren't you?"

…

I stood there shocked as my jaw dropped. Recoiling back putting space of an arm's length between us, I managed to get out, " GROSS!" He just laughed at my appalled face, doubling over with tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, that was good. Ahahaha!" I just stared at him while he kept laughing.

Slowly I felt the fire reignite in me. _Revenge is so bittersweet._

Plastering a smile on my face, I told him, "You know Castiel… I may not be the one wanting to confess their undying love." He finally stopped and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but smile more at what was about to happen. My arms went behind my back in my attempt to look innocent as I slowly pulled the vile out of my pocket. "Oh just that I'm sure that we both know someone who needs to confess their feelings. And it's the reason why I'm here."

He just looked at me skeptically. Suspicion and confusion clouded his eyes and, oh dare I believe my eyes? Is that fear back there? "Who are you talking about? Why do you have to be here at my place?"

I uncapped the vile with my other hand as I tried not to spill any of its contents with my other hand. I was grinning now. "Oh just so I can let you know something. Something I thought was important to inform you of. To tell that person who needs to confess."

He was glaring at me now in anger as he got off the door frame to try to intimidate me. "What the hell are you saying? Stop speaking in riddles. If you have something to say, then say it!"

This was it.

If this didn't work… I'm in trouble.

"Okay." I leaned a little closer to him before saying. "Don't screw up."

And then the vile was emptied on his head.

For a while, nothing happened.

Castiel stood shocked for a bit. _I wished I had a camera. But why is nothing happening? _Then his eyes burned with fire. "You are so dead." I braced myself for the blow as he pulled his arm back. I saw it swing at my face before I closed my eyes.

I waited for the impact.

But.

I didn't feel anything.

Daring to look, I slowly opened an eyelid as I saw Castiel's fist just an inch from my face. Opening both my eyes, I looked at him to see what was going on.

His face was contorted in a weird look before he staggered backwards. "Ugh… I feel weird…" He grabbed on to the doorframe to prevent himself from falling as I looked at him in anticipation. _It's working?…_ Castiel leaned against the door now and gripped his stomach and groaned. "What… Ugh… What the hell… Did you put on me?" I contemplated on telling him.

"Just a potion to help you confess your feelings." He looked at me wide-eyed and shocked before getting angry again and standing up straight. "Who the hell told you I needed help? The only one that's going to need help is you once I am finished with -meow."

I don't know who was more shocked. Him or me. He looked like someone shoved something disgusting down his shirt and horrified to find out what it was. Then he tried to speak again. "What the hell did you do to- meow!" His hands clamped over his mouth as disbelief showed on his face. I watched with awe as Castiel suddenly started to shrink. "What-What's going o-meow! What-meow! Meow! MEOW!"

… Oh my god.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Right where Castiel had been standing, a pile of his clothes moved around.

I carefully bent down and removed the black jacket to reveal…

A tiny black cat with gray eyes…

That were glaring at me now.

* * *

_**Author's Comments:** Can I just say something? Something? _

_AHAHAHAHAHA! Nathaniel just pulled some MOVES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_

_I wonder what will happen now? Poor Castiel! _

_He has no clue how this is going to go for him :D_


	3. Chapter 2 - New Home

_**Author's Notes:** DUN DUN DUN! Coming through! Castiel's a CAT and what's Nathaniel gonna dooo?_

_Check it; here's Chapter 2! We shall see what he's going to totally do :D_

___It's nice to know that there are some fresh readers to view this ^^_

___OH! And I almost forgot to mention! _

___There are some *BEEP*ed out words XD Just... Because... _

___It's funny. Haha~_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - New Home**

"Oh my god. It worked…"

Castiel just hissed and made a jump to get me. I managed to catch him by his tail that he now had as I pulled back to avoid him scratching me.

"Hey now, don't hiss at me. Funny, I expected you to have red hair." I wiggled my finger at him as a grin broke across my face.

"Looks like you can't live by yourself now… Or would you prefer to go to the animal shelter?" He hissed and glared at me some more as if saying , "Like hell I would live with you!" Then he started struggling to claw my arm that had his tail.

"Tsk tsk. Don't worry, I wouldn't want to keep you if I could. However… I think I know a certain person who would just **_love_** to keep you. And no it's not Amber." He stopped struggling and looked at me in horror at her name. I smirked at him. "I'm sure that you're going to _**love**_ your new home."

Then I heard a dog bark. Looking into the house, there was a large black dog that was looking at me. Castiel looked smug for a moment before his dog barked again before I realized, and Castiel, that his dog was staring at him. Looking to the side table, I quickly grab his house keys that were conveniently nearby and kicked his clothes off at the dog, covering its face, and slammed the door before the dog got to us. *BAM!*

Heh, Nathaniel, 1. Dog, 0.

"Phew…" Locking his front door behind me, I walked to my car and opened the back door. Pulling out a box, Castiel saw it and started struggling again. "Hiss! HISSSSSSSS!"

"Hiss all you want but I'm not leaving you freedom to ruin my car!" I threw him into the box ( which had air holes, mind you) and closed the lid.

Then I drove to my next destination.

Castiel's POV

I sat in the tiny space that HE put- no, THREW me in. He was so dead when I got out of here! I tried throwing profanities at him through the holes in the walls of my cage but all that came out were meows and hisses.

What the hell did he do to me? Why am I so small? And why did my own dog look at me like he wanted to eat me? I hope Nathaniel feeds Demon, no wait, let's Demon eat him after taking me away from my home! Why is he kidnapping me? And why do I have a *BEEP*ing black tail? What did I do to him that put me in this cramped and uncomfortable -OW! Did we hit a bump? This guy cannot *BEEP*ing drive.

I couldn't do anything but sit in the corner and hope the box doesn't flip.

With my luck, a few moments later, we hit a bump again. This time it was worst because I was thrown to the other side of the box and the box fell off the car seat. "MREOW!"

Nathaniel just laughed weirdly before saying, "Ehh… Sorry?" _You better be *BEEP*ing sorry once I get my hands on you!_

After a while there was no more bumps and the car had stopped moving. _Okay. Where the hell am I?_

A door opened and closed before a door opened again and I felt the box being lifted up. "We're here. Now remember what I said." I tried to snort at this but it sounded like a scoff. Or a cough. Whatever.

_Blah. "Don't screw up." As if I would listen to him._

He kept walking, some stairs a few times I think, until he finally stopped. "Okay, here's your new home. Oh and keep quiet." I heard him knock on a door as I hissed at him, seriously what happened to me growling? Then we waited.

Few moments later a door opened as someone with a familiar feminine voice went, " Oh! Nathaniel! Hello!"

_"Oh! Nathaniel! Hello!" Ugh, another one of his followers? Handing me off to them just so they can name me after him._

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time-" _Liar._ I thought as I tried to go to a hole in the walls and peek out."-but I have something I needed to talk with you about."

"Oh? What is it? What's in the box?" I froze my attempts to see, I guess I was moving too much.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Here." I felt the box move and be placed somewhere.

The next thing I knew, light streamed into my dark den as I looked up and met wide crystal blue eyes.

_Oh no…_

Seconds passed before a squeal filled the hallway.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S SO CUTEEEEEE!" _The hell? Cute? And I'm not an 'it'!_

I felt myself being grabbed before I was suffocated into a hug. I glared at Nathaniel as I felt a blush creeping up my face. _You are going down._

"I can't keep it as my mom's allergic and I would feel bad-" _Another LIE!_ "-if it didn't have a home." _I'm also not an IT!_

Celeste stopped smothering me for a second as she looked at Nathaniel. "So you brought it to me?" _GAH! Not an IT!_ Nathaniel shrugged before saying, "It's either a home or the shelter."

That's where Celeste squeezed the air out of me again while Nathaniel looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh! I'll keep it! No shelter for you! I'll keep you and care for you and love you!"

If my face could get any redder, it did. _Love me? I hope I'm dreaming! _The fact that I was being pressed against her collar bone didn't help my situation.

_Okay I'm slowly DYING here! _In the back of my mind, part of my conscious asked _"Out of embarrassment or enjoyment?"_ I tried to struggle out of the hug, squirming and all. "Meow! Meow! MEOW!" _WHY IS IT THAT I SOUND LIKE A DAMN CAT?!_

I guess she got the message because she pulled me back some, looking down at me with her radiating blue eyes. "Aww, sorry kitty. Did I hurt you?" …

…

**!?KITTY?! THE HELL?!**

My shocked eyes turned toward Nathaniel. Then I gave my worst death glare.

_…I'm SO going to MURDER you! WHERE NO ONE CAN FIND YOUR SORRY CARCASS!_ His eyes just danced in amusement.

"Well, it seems like you have a home now. _Kitty._" …He has a death wish.

I know it.

Nathaniel stepped back one in the hallway. "Well I have to go, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow- Oh! Before I forget."

He handed Celeste some keys. MY house keys! "I found these along with the cat. I wouldn't suppose you know whose these are?" _Quit playing dumb! Those are MY HOUSE KEYS you're GIVING HER! I DOUBT SHE KNOWS THAT THEY ARE MINE!_

"Oh, I recognize them. They're Castiel's house keys. Why are they with the cat?" …

Uhh…

She knows my keys?

I looked at her as her eyes shone confusion as she looked over my keys.

"Don't know. I just found them." _LIAR! BIG FAT SOOOO DEAD LIAR!_ "I'm going to go now. Take care of the cat." _And I'm not a CAT!_ And then he left. Laughing all the way.

I just hung their in Celeste's arms as I just absorbed the fact I'm going to be living with Celeste now.

Just.

Great.

Can my day get any worst?

* * *

_**Author's Comments:** AHAHAHA! I feel so evil again :3_

_What will happen to our new feline friend now that he's in the arms of the girl that he probably doesn't want to be near right now?_

_Only the next chapter can tell :D_

_Mwahahahaha!_


End file.
